percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
JUSTICE/Chapter 3
RICKY I was under the belief that I could just have a normal meeting in Vulcan’s forge but nooo. They had to FIND us. Now, I’m not the girl that always wanted trouble. I just want things get straightly done. No ifs, buts, nor coconuts. No complications but being a demigod is always complicated especially if you were a rebel. Back to what was happening. So I see an old friend of mine enter the café. Not good. The Pro-Olympus.Lucky. “I’ve got this.” said Rena preparing her weapon. Well, fortunately for her, I had started way ahead of her. “Just wait and see.” I said. They suddenly started fighting no one in mid air. Then had this fiasco with espressos and cappuccinos flying everywhere , staining the cozy little carpets. Eventually the pro-olympians ran out with Lucky stumbling on the door ledge and Jessica screaming something sounded a lot like “Faster! We’re on their tail!”. Max and Rena looked at me quizzically. “ It’s an Apate thing. A lot like the Mist but they see what I want them to see. “ I said as I sipped my frappucino . “They think they just fought us and apparently “run away” from them.” I added. “Ok.” Replied Rena. “ So about those chains. I have a friend with a lot more knowledge about those chains. She lives near the New York City Library. She even has more information about a set of scales that can help us even more.” I said. “And who is this so called “friend”?” asked Max. “Zyra Revanche, unclaimed…” I answered. LUCKY Ok… Chasing down no one was weird. “Must have been a trick. The Mist maybe….” I said panting, trying to catch my breath. “I can’t believe we fell for that! “ yelled Aaren. “Well we did. DEAL WITH IT.” I said. “Let’s go back. Maybe they are still there.” said Jessica. “They are long gone now. Knowing Ricky, she would already start moving. The question is where.” I replied. “Then how DO we find them?” asked Aaren impatiently. “Tracking Spell and I know the perfect person for it. Zyra Revanche.” I said. “She is an unclaimed camper. She lives in an apartment near the New York City Library. She can track Ricky.” I added. “Ok. Ok. Let’s get to the car.” Said Aaren. "I'll be back." I said as I ran back to the cafe and found out that I was right. They were gone but Ricky left her feather. I ran back and we started to drive. We drove to the library while listening to the radio with some techno song singing about something the fox says… We then arrived in front of her apartment building. We had to take the elevator to the 6th floor. The building was cozy and nice. Very luxurious. Reminded him a lot of one of his family’s casino/hotels. We then arrived to apartment 606. I then knocked on her black door, waiting for her to answer. I was greeted by a loud bang inside the apartment. Then by my friend ,Zyra, wearing her purple lab coat, her golden mane sticking out a bit. Her youthful grin beaming.Her hair was borderline dark gold and blonde. She pale and had obsidian black eyes and was the most 5'6" tall. She almost looked deathly if it weren't for her youthful glow and sparkling eyes that said "I'm ready for an adventure and I don't care if I mess up.". She wore a "Camp Jupiter vs. Camp Half-Blood" memorial t-shirt. “Lucky! Hey! So uh.. you got friends! You didn’t say you were coming here.Oh.. Uh.. How rude of me! Come in! Come in! I’m so sorry my apartment’s a mess. Just don’t have time to clean up with all these experiments and what not. So may offer you guys anything to eat? Cookies? Cupcakes? Coffee? Purple food? Jelly? Anything you want I got!” ranted Zyra as she escorted us into her not so humble abode. “Uh no thanks.” Said Aaren. “How do we know we can trust her?” she whispered to me and Jessica. “Trust me. She is pro-olympian. She just wants to be claimed.” I said assuringly. It was a cute apartment. With the obvious theme of purple, black, and blue. The first story looked like a cozy little apartment, a very nice kitchen, a bedroom with a bookcase, a living room with more books, her work area cluttered with papers filled with Zyra’s signature doctoral penmanship. “Ok. So you came here why?” she asked taking off her lab coat and apron. “Tracking spell.” Aaren said bluntly. “I’m sorry! I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Zyra Revanche. Daughter of she-who-I-cannot-name and legacy of how would I know. 13 years of age with a golden mane.” She introduced in her semi-pitched voice bowing and tossing her hair. “I’m Jessica Stele. That’s Aaren Hope, and obviously you know him already.” said Jessica in a friendly tone. “Ok. Good to know. So you need a tracking spell eh? I need you guys to come to the lab with me.” Said Zyra as she spun around for no apparent reason. Zyra then gestured us to her stairs. “ so why do you need a tracking spell eh? Some secret mission/quest thingy? Man. I wish that I could go on a quest. Oh! Speaking of wishing. What’s the deal with genies?” ranted Zyra which made me want to just place my hand over her mouth. “Uh.. Zyra.. You are ranting again.” I said. Zyra had this habit of ranting. A LOT. She then turned beet red. “ Sorry. Really. I’ll throw in some of my 3-course meal gum for you all.” Said Zyra sincerely. Zyra then headed toward a table with a cauldron. Preparing for her spell. “Who we tracking?” inquired Zyra. “Ricky.” I said. “Ok. Have anything of hers?” she asked adding some kind of powder to the cauldron. “I have her feather.” I answered as I handed her a feather I found in the café. “Ok. “ she said as she dropped the feather into the concoction. “Mele kenah menahne Mele kenah men. Mele kena mena ne meleke nom.” She chanted in her singing voice. Then a purple poof came from the cauldron. Zyra then pulled out a crystal. “Here. “ said Zyra as she tossed the crystal at Jessica. “It will point to her direction. Just say “Mele kenah.” And it will activate.” Added Zyra. “Uhh… Thanks.” Said Aaren still a little distrustful of the golden haired youth with obsidian eyes. “ Yeah no problem and here’s the pack of that gum I told you.” Said Zyra as she tossed the gum at Aaren. “Thanks Zy. I owe you. We need to go now.” I said as we started heading down the stairs. “Ok. Bye. Hope you enjoy the gum and Good Luck on whatever you guys are doing.” Said Zyra sweetly as we walked away from her apartment to the elevator. “Where are heading?” I asked. “Mele Kenah.” Chanted Jessica. The crystal then started levitating and flashed a screen saying Broadway. “We’re going to Broadway.” said Jessica. Category:JUSTICE Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Anastasia Crick Category:Lucky Distefano Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration